Fantasy Boy League
by PiperPotter
Summary: The cheerleaders at Hogwarts are about to lose there cheerleading team, if they don't stop fighting. So the teams captin comes up with an idea to stop the fighting once and for all. Fantasy Boy League


The two girls walked down the castle steps, talking quietly to each other. They were walking to the stadium were all practices took place, this included cheerleader practice three times a week at the same time as the quidditch team. At the entrance to the stadium stood the quidditch team, James Potter (Co-captain and Seeker), Sirius Black (Co-captain and Beater), Damon Lawford (Chaser) David Albrow (Keeper) Darren Ferry (Chaser) Sam Carter (Beater) and Frank O'Toole (Chaser). These lads were the most good looking and popular in Hogwarts, there were a few more who didn't play quidditch but on the whole this was it. The two girls were Co-Captain's of the cheerleading squad. They reached the group of lads.

"Hi Ellie" said Sirius.

"Hey" Ellie replied. Ellie Slater was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, She had long blonde hair that she had pulled into a high ponytail for practice. She had dark blue eyes that were staring intently at Sirius.

"Why are you all stood out here?" Asked Lily who was the other girl, Lily Evans who was best friends with Ellie. She had long dark red hair which she to had pulled back into a ponytail, and startling big green eyes.

"Nothing we were just discussing team strategies" Damon replied with a grin.

"We don't need strategies, we have a kick ass team" Darren said

"You guys are such mo…." Lily started but was interrupted by another girl's voice within the changing rooms. The group of lads and the two girls went in to find out what was going on.

"I thought I warned you Shasha" A blonde hair girl called Summer was saying. Summer Nix was an extremely pretty girl, but also a total bitch. "Stay away from Damon, unless you want your eyes scratched out"

Shasha was just looking at her in shock. Shasha Jesson was quite small with light brown hair that was in a curly ponytail. Before Shasha could reply another girl, with short dark brown hair said "And since when has he been yours Summer?" The Girl was Gemma Abbott who was friends with Shasha, Lily and Ellie.

"And what's it got to do with you Gemma?" Summer's friend Dawn asked.

At this point all the girls started arguing, shouting.

"Whoa. Hold it" Ellie yelled but none of the girls were listening. "Whoa, stop it, are you all crazy?" Ellie yelled

But it wasn't until a whistle was blown that they all stopped and turned around, stood in the door way was the coach of the quidditch team. Coach McBealy.

"What in blazing's name is going on in here?" He screamed

"Sorry Coach. Things have just got a little out of hand" Lily apologised

"A little?" he repeated

"Sorry we will sort it" Ellie said

"You better" Said the Coach " Or else you and you squad will be cheering for the cauldron club"

"What?" Ellie asked

"I spoke to the headmaster and he agrees that if you can't keep your girlish spats under control. There will be no cheerleading team. Got it!" The coach said

"Yes sir" Lily said

"Now you boys. Outta here and on that pitch in the next five seconds if you expect to get any sleep tonight" The Coach yelled. The boys all ran out.

"Ok SQUAD MEETING" Ellie yelled.

The cheerleading squad was made up of nine girls. Who were all in there seventh year at school. They had all known each other for seven years and most of them shared a dormitory. But this doesn't mean they were friends, it was basically two groups of friends. One group was Ellie Slater, Lily Evans, Gemma Abbott and Shasha Jesson. The other was Dawn Eagle, she was another pretty blonde girl, April Ritchie, she has red curly hair and dark brown eyes and would also be considered one of the most prettiest girls at the school, June Mccann who was probably the nicest out of the group with short blonde hair, Summer Nix and May Townsend she has blonde hair and Blue eyes and just like her friends would be considered one of the prettiest girls in the school. But that goes for all the cheerleaders. Most of there arguments happened over boys, they all wanted to go out with the same boys.

"Ok look, we cannot keep doing this. Especially if we want to win the championships" Ellie said

"Well if some people would keep there hands off other people stuff we won't have this problem" Said Summer glaring at Shasha.

"You see this is exactly it" Ellie said

"So what's your plan captain" May asked sarcastically

"My plan…….my plan is.." Ellie started

"We are waiting" April said

"Fantasy boyfriend league." Ellie said

"What" All the girls in the room said

"We all get one lad, and then no one else can go out with them and you can't go out with anyone else's." Ellie said

"And how do we decide who gets first choice?" Lily asked

Ellie went to her bag, pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled the numbers one to nine down and the tore it into nine pieces. She picked up one of her empty shoes and threw them in. " Pick numbers out of a hat or a shoe as it is" she said. She offered the shoe to Lily "Your Co-Captain so go on"

"Are you serious?" Lily asked when Ellie nodded she sighed and took a piece of paper. Ellie then offered it to May who was sat to Lily's right, then Summer, Gemma, Shasha, April, Dawn, June and then she took the last piece.

"Right" she says "Whoever has number one has first pick and then so on till nine, once we picked we can't go after another girl's lad. Ok?" Ellie asked

"What's to stop us breaking the rules?" Dawn asked

"Well if you do then you get kicked off the squad" Lily then said

"Ok but if we want to change our minds later in the year what do we do?" Summer asked

"Well you can trade if anyone will trade with you ok?" Ellie answered "Everyone knows the rules?" When they all nodded Ellie said "Ok let's see who gets first pick, whoever has number one read it out then two and so on" The room went quite.

"One" Said Shasha quietly and showed her piece of paper.

"Two" Said Lily showing her paper

"Three" Summer said but she did not look happy

"Four" Said Ellie

"Five" Said June smiling slightly

"Six" Said Gemma

"Seven" Dawn said

"Eight" Said April

"Nine" Said May but she looked furious

"Ok" Ellie said "It's Monday now. So on Saturday we will decide who gets who. So you have five days to decide." With that May, Dawn, April, June and Summer left slamming the door behind them.

"They did not look happy" Gemma Said

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Lily asked

"Yes, because we can't fight anymore, if it means we'll be kicked off the team" Ellie replied

"I suppose. This better work Ellie." Lily said

"It will, and Shasha gets first pick" Ellie said grinning at Shasha

"Yeah" Shasha said quietly

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked "You get first pick of every lad, so your defiantly get who you want."

"Yeah" Shasha said again, she pick up her things and walked out

"Shasha?" Lily said following her


End file.
